Reunion
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Figaro helps Pluto by having Fifi reunite with him.


One day at Toontown, Pluto was sleeping in his doghouse. Soon, Figaro came and said, "Hi Pluto."

Pluto said, "Huh? Oh hey Figaro. What do you want?"

Figaro said, "Oh nothing. I was just wondering how you were doing."

Pluto said, "Well in case you haven't notice, I'm fine."

Figaro said, "Well, would you like do play?"

Pluto said, "Uh no. I don't play with cats."

Figaro said, "Oh come on Pluto. True you and I have our differences, but that doesn't mean you have to hate all cats. Except for Pete."

Pluto said, "I don't hate cats, I just don't like them stealing the whole spotlight from me."

Figaro said, "Yeah, that's what Donald would think too."

Pluto said, "Yeah."

Figaro said, "Say Pluto, can I take a look at your photo albums."

Pluto said, "Go nut. Just don't break anything."

So Figaro went to take a look at Pluto's photo albums. As she was searching through, she saw a picture of him with puppies and a female dog.

Figaro said, "Hey Pluto, were you married?"

Pluto said, "Yeah."

Figaro said, "Who is this?"

Pluto sighed and said, "This is Fifi. She was my wife until the divorce I had with her."

Figaro said, "Oh dear. What happened?"

Pluto said, "Well, I was suppose to take care of the puppies while she get some food. I tried handling the kids, but it was so hard and they started making ruckus. Then when I drank that moonshine, I was drunk. When Fifi came back, she saw the kids and I covered with paint. Well, not fully on me. She got so mad that she divorce me and disown the kids. The next day, she was gone. I then took the kids to the foster home so I don't have to keep an eye on them anymore."

Figaro said, "Oh, that is so sad Pluto."

Pluto said, "Yeah, I wish I could see her again."

Figaro said, "Hmm, maybe I can help."

Pluto said, "What you mean?"

Figaro said, "Maybe I can help you win Fifi back."

Pluto said, "I don't know. A cat helping me for my love life."

Figaro said, "Even though you and I might be rival, we're still the pet of Mickey and Minnie."

Pluto said, "Okay, great."

Figaro said, "Now, the first thing I gotta know where Fifi went."

Pluto said, "I'm not sure."

Figaro said, "Don't worry, we'll find her."

Pluto said, "I still have a piece of her fur. Maybe you can smell the fur and follow your nose to her."

Figaro said, "Great idea Pluto, but can't you do it?"

Pluto said, "Well, I don't wanna know what's gonna happened when she sees me."

Figaro said, "It okay, I'll do it myself."

So Pluto went to get a piece of Fifi's fur and gave it to Figaro to smell it. As Figaro smell the fur, she began sniffing to find Fifi. As she started walking to where the scent is, she stop at a junkyard.

Figaro said, "That odd. Why would the scent lead me here? I just hope I didn't get the wrong smell of garbage."

So she went in the junkyard to find Fifi. Soon, she spotted a dog by the barrel. She went over and said, "Hi there."

Fifi said, "Oh, hi."

Figaro said, "I'm looking for a dog name Fifi."

Fifi said, "You're looking at her."

Figaro said, "Oh, it nice to meet you Fifi. I'm Figaro."

Fifi said, "That sound like a dumb name."

Figaro said, "Hey, I didn't come here to be insulted."

Fifi sighed and said, "Fine. What do you want?"

Figaro said, "I'm here to talk about a certain dog that you might know."

Fifi said, "What kind of dog?"

Figaro said, "Oh you know. A dog name Pluto."

Fifi said, "What did you say?"

Figaro said, "Pluto. You know him right."

Fifi said, "Oh I know him alright and I don't wanna talk about it. He's stubborn, selfish, and ignorance."

Figaro said, "Oh come on Fifi. I know you and Pluto might have a little different, but you can't stay mad at him forever."

Fifi said, "And why do you think I shouldn't stay mad?"

Figaro said, "Think of all the things he did for you. Like one he save you from the fire at the dog show. His owner Mickey save you from Pete. He even gave you treats every now and then."

Fifi said, "Well, I do like him for doing those things for me, but after that he couldn't even do one thing. Taking care of the kids."

Figaro said, "Fifi, do you really think Pluto can handle that many puppies?"

Fifi said, "Well not really."

Figaro said, "And weren't you a little too hard on him by having him watch the puppies instead of him fetching foods?"

Fifi sighed and said, "I guess so."

Figaro said, "Pluto really misses you Fifi. He want you back."

Fifi said, "Well I guess I could see him again, but I still didn't like his selfishness."

Figaro said, "He wasn't that selfish. Beside, he even save me once after I took his job at the House of Mouse."

Fifi said, "Okay, if it really means to you, then I guess I could talk to him."

Figaro said, "Great, follow me."

So Figaro took Fifi to see Pluto. Meanwhile, Pluto was taking another nap. As Fifi and Figaro saw Pluto's sleeping, Figaro went up to him and said, "Pluto, wake up."

Pluto said, "Huh?"

Figaro said, "Someone is here to see you."

Fifi said, "Hi Pluto."

Pluto said, "Fifi, is that you?"

Fifi said, "Yep."

Pluto said, "Oh Fifi, I'm so glad you're back. I should've been more careful."

Fifi said, "It okay Pluto. I understand. I should've been more careful."

Pluto said, "It been a long time. You would never believe what I was doing after you left. I helped Mickey and his musketeer save Minnie and Daisy, help Mickey at the House of Mouse, had a clubhouse."

Fifi said, "It seem to me you had quite an adventure for your life."

Pluto said, "Yeah."

Fifi said, "So, where's the children?"

Pluto said, "I took them to a foster home after you left."

Fifi said, "Oh okay. Well, shall we pick them up."

Pluto said, "Well I don't know if they're still there, but okay."

So Pluto and Fifi made their way to the foster home to pick up the pups. Pluto knocked on the door."

"Hello. May I help you sir."

Pluto said, "Yes. I'm looking for our children."

"Are you Pluto?"

Pluto said, "Yes. I dropped off the pups a long time ago."

"Right this way sir."

Pluto and Fifi followed to where their children are at. Soon they found them at the playroom.

Pluto said, "Ah, there they are."

Fifi said, "Hello children."

The pups saw Pluto and Fifi and they ran toward them and started leaping for joy.

Pluto Jr. said, "Mom, dad, what are you doing here?"

Fifi said, "We're here to pick you up and take you home."

Pluto Jr. said, "But we thought you two broke up."

Pluto said, "We did, but Figaro helped us get back together again."

Pluto Jr. said, "Wow."

Fifi said, "Come on children, let go home."

So Pluto, Fifi, and the puppies went back home.

The End.


End file.
